burst
by clarione
Summary: Saat sedang senang, seharusnya Eijiro menutup mulutnya. Karena ia selalu mengatakan hal bodoh ketika ia sedang senang. Berkata jika ia menyukai Bakugo ketika hari senja dan hujan turun, misalnya. [kiribaku]


_**disclaimer:**_ My Hero Academia adalah milik Kohei Horikoshi, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apa pun dengan menulis fanfiksi ini.

* * *

Kaminari tertawa tepat di wajahnya ketika Eijiro berkata jika dirinya, _mungkin,_ sedikit naksir kepada Bakugou. Ia tidak tahu harus merespon apa, tetapi yang jelas ia merasa jika dirinya sukses menjadi pelawak tanpa diniatkan. Bukan perasaan yang mengganggu, dan tidak ada salahnya menjadi pelawak, tetapi Eijiro jelas-jelas bingung.

Memang selucu itu kah jika dirinya menyimpan perasaan yang tidak platonis kepada Bakugou?

Eijiro tahu bahwa apa yang Kaminari tertawakan bukanlah fakta jika ia tertarik secara romantis kepada laki-laki, karena sedari awal temannya tahu jika Eijiro tidak tertarik kepada perempuan. Jadi memang masalahnya adalah Bakugo.

Ia akui sendiri jika Bakugo bukanlah orang yang memiliki kepribadian paling menyenangkan. Ya, Bakugo marah setiap waktu. Ya, secara kodrat dirinya memang sudah provokatif dan mengundang orang untuk melayangkan satu-dua tinju ke wajahnya (kadang, Eijiro adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu). Ya, Bakugo mempunyai beberapa isu yang harus ia tangani sendiri supaya bisa menjadi manusia layak, seperti menyadari jika selama ini dirinya telah berlaku tidak adil kepada Midoriya, yang dengan otomatis membuatnya juga berlaku tidak adil terhadap dirinya sendiri. Tetapi itu bukanlah sesuatu yang berada dalam kuasa Eijiro. Bakugo harus memecahkannya sendiri.

Eijiro pun tahu menyukai Bakugo rasanya malah akan lebih seperti pekerjaan sulit. Ia seharusnya jatuh hati kepada Midoriya saja.

Tetapi yang mampu membuat jantungnya berdetak kencang bukanlah Midoriya.

Dan ketika tawa Kaminari berhenti—mulut menganga dan mata terbuka lebar—Eijiro tahu jika akhirnya temannya sadar bila dirinya sedang tidak bermain-main.

"Kau serius, eh, Kirishima? Soal menyukai Bakugo?

"Ya." Eijiro mengembuskan napas, pegangannya di ikat tasnya mengerat. "Untuk kali ini, aku serius."

Kaminari mengutuk. _"Man,_ ini tidak akan berjalan mudah untukmu."

Sialnya, Eijiro pun tahu itu.

* * *

Ia sudah menyangka jika pada akhirnya kepala Bakugo yang besar dan terlalu penuh dengan dirinya sendiri akan balik menggigitnya.

Eijiro menyambar ransel di punggung Bakugo ketika anak lelaki itu hanya tinggal sejengkal menduduki kursinya, kemudian tanpa basa-basi menyeret Bakugo menuju pintu, tidak mengindahkan jika di belakangnya Bakugo meronta dan merapal sumpah serapah dan seisi kelas 1A menatap mereka tanpa bisa bicara. Di saat-saat terakhir ia ingat jika dirinya harus bersikap rasional dan ia melambaikan tangan kepada ketua kelas mereka, berkata jika dirinya dan Bakugou akan berada di ruangan Recovery Girl selama sesi _Home Room_ Aizawa, dan karena itu ia meminta maaf.

Setengah jalan melewati lorong, Bakugo berhasil melepaskan ranselnya dan menghadapi Eijiro. Wajahnya terlihat lebih murka dari biasanya, diperparah dengan hidung berdarah dan lebam ungu tua di mata kanan.

"Oy, apa yang salah denganmu? Apa kau sudah kehilangan akalmu, eh, Kirishima?"

 _Mungkin,_ batin Eijiro ketika ia menatap ransel Bakugo di tangannya. Kemudian ia mengangkat pandangannya ke wajah babak belur Bakugo, menahan godaan untuk menghembuskan napas panjang saat itu juga.

"Pertanyaanmu seharusnya kau tujukan kepada dirimu sendiri."

"HAH?" Bakugo menggeram, ada bahaya di tepi suaranya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Eijiro memutuskan untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Luka di wajahmu perlu disembuhkan. Kau tidak bisa berkeliaran di sekolah dengan wajah seperti itu tanpa menarik perhatian."

Ajaibnya, Bakugo tidak melawan.

Sama seperti Eijiro, Recovery Girl tahu alasan mengapa Bakugo bisa mendapat luka-lukanya, dan karena itu ia menolak untuk menggunakan bakatnya dan memberi Eijiro kotak P3K biasa dan menyuruhnya untuk mengurus Bakugo sendiri. Supaya Bakugo mengintrospeksi diri, katanya. Tentu saja Bakugo tidak menerimanya dengan baik dan mengamuk sekali lagi, yang dihiraukan petugas kesehatan itu dengan satu jentikan jari ketika keluar ruangan.

Eijiro menghantam kepala Bakugo dengan sikut yang dikeraskan supaya ia diam.

"Kali ini siapa yang mengajakmu berkelahi, eh?" tanya Eijiro, sembari mengusapkan kapas basah untuk membersihkan darah di hidung Bakugo. Bakugo berusaha menepisnya, tetapi Kirishima lebih cepat dan tangan Bakugo yang terangkat ia tampar tanpa ragu. _"Damn it,_ Bakugo. Kau tidak bisa selamanya meladeni semua orang yang mengajakmu berkelahi. Kau ingin menjadi seorang pahlawan, 'kan? Atur sedikit amarahmu, sialan!"

Bakugo mendorong dadanya kuat-kuat, dan Eijiro terdorong beberapa puluh senti bersama kursinya ke belakang.

"Apa kau baru saja menyuruhku untuk melarikan diri seperti pengecut?"

Amarah Eijiro tidak lagi bisa ia bendung. "Aku menyuruhmu untuk katakan kepada mereka supaya menyingkir dan kau untuk tidak sia-sia melukai dirimu sendiri!"

"Dan kau pikir itu akan bekerja, eh, jenius?"

"Dan apa yang membuatmu yakin jika itu tidak akan bekerja?" balas Eijiro. _Dan kenapa kau seperti ini?_ lanjutnya, tanpa mampu ia suarakan.

" _The Hell?_ Ada apa denganmu hari ini? Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku babak belur dan aku belum mati!" Ia merampas kapas di tangan Eijiro dan membersihkan lukanya sendiri. "Kau ini seperti bukan dirimu saja, histeris seperti ini. Yang bermasalah hari ini adalah kau, bukan aku." Dan Bakugo bertanya sekali lagi. "Apa yang salah _denganmu,_ Kirishima?"

Eijiro duduk diam di kursinya. Ada yang salah dengannya, memang.

* * *

"Aku menyukaimu," kata Eijiro begitu saja, sebelum sebatang kentang goreng masuk ke mulutnya. Kemudian ia mengutuk dalam hati, mengomeli dirinya sendiri karena sudah membiarkan dirinya terlalu senang hari ini. Dan ketika senang biasanya dirinya mengatakan hal-hal yang bodoh. Seperti mengakui jika dirinya menyukai seorang Bakugo Katsuki ke wajah orang itu sendiri. Hujan dan senja di luar jendela tiba-tiba saja sangat menarik untuk diperhatikan. Jika saja Eijiro bisa menulis puisi ….

Bakugo yang duduk di seberangnya tidak mengatakan apa pun, dan, yah, rasanya sakit.

Tiba-tiba saja ia lebih memilih untuk tertabrak truk daripada melihat wajah Bakugo saat ini.

Jujur, Eijiro tidak mengharapkan apa pun. Ia juga yakin jika ia akan langsung lari ketakutan bila Bakugo berkata jika ia balik menyukainya dengan wajah yang merona, bukan karena marah. Ia mungkin setengah berharap jika Bakugo akan menyemburkan _cola_ yang tengah diseruputnya, setelah itu tersedak, kemudian berteriak dan menghina Eijiro dengan bermacam-macam julukan. Dan Eijiro akan tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya, menertawakan reaksi Bakugo atas _lelucon_ yang ia katakan. Apa mau dikata, Eijiro adalah aktor yang handal. Tidak akan ada yang tahu jika hatinya patah saat itu.

Tetapi Bakugo tidak murka atau merona, ia diam, dan itu mebunuh Eijirou.

Pergerakan yang ia tangkap di sudut matanya membuat Eijiro tahu jika Bakugo juga mengalihkan tatapannya kepada apa pun yang ia lihat di luar jendela. Ia tidak terlihat seperti apa pun. Tidak ada yang bisa Eijiro pastikan dari raut wajahnya, kecuali alisnya yang berkerut dalam. Ada dua kemungkinan: satu, ia tengah berpikir. Dua, ia tengah marah.

Eijiro tidak mau mengetahui jawaban mana yang benar. Ia tidak sebegitu pemberani. Ia menarik tasnya dan berdiri, kemudian, setelah sepersekian detik ragu, mengangkat tangannya untuk ia letakkan di pucuk kepala Bakugo. Eijiro mengacak rambut pirangnya yang sedari awal sudah berantakkan, membuatnya semakin mencuat ke segala arah.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan," katanya, sengaja menghindari wajah Bakugo. "Aku pulang duluan, Kaminari dan yang lainnya akan datang sebentar lagi. Sampaikan maafku kepada mereka."

Lorong pondok _burger_ yang ia lewati terasa lebih gelap dari biasanya.


End file.
